


Final mortal lessons

by amberdessy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cop Fetish, M/M, Multi, cross dressing kink, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberdessy/pseuds/amberdessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typos typos lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final mortal lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Typos be gentle . Part 4 of the mortal lessons story.

It was late in the evening , Tony had been driving a while now . He sped the car up not caring if there was a cop behind him or not , he shifted gears pressing the pedal harder . Tony turned in down by his garage still being pursued by the officers ..  
He parked his car not expecting to actually be approached by the law enforcement, he sat there with his hands on the wheel as he noticed one of the cops get out of his car .  
"Well shit ." Tony though to himself as he thought of a way out. of the situation .  
"Problem officer?" He asked the tall blonde man in uniform , the man was gorgeous .  
" Do you know how fast you were going sir ?" The man asked .  
Tony looked him up and down ,  
"Just trying to get your attention. " He said and winked .  
The officer stepped back .  
"Out of the car please." The man ordered in his deep Australian accent.  
As he got out of the car that when the officer noticed what Tony was wearing , a small tight pink tank top with a short black skirt and heels .  
"Turn around and put your hands on top of the car . " the officer ordered after seeing Tony stumble .  
He turned around and did as he was told jutting his rear out seductively , he peeked over his shoulder and winked.  
The officer approached from behind carefully and slid his hands along Tonys arms feeling the tight muscles .  
He brought them to his tank top playing with the hem above his skirt dipping his fingers a little lower noticing the cotton white panties he hid shyly beneath .  
Tony blushed and ground his backside into the officers clothed cock feeling that they were both aroused ..  
The cop went down to his ankles sliding his hands up until he got to his skirt the reached his hands under while "checking" for weapons or any other kind of contraband .  
They were bother standing grinding against each other Tony moaning unashamedly,whorishly .  
He whispered , " what are you hiding in here ?" The officer asked while grabbing tonys ass making him gasp and shudder .  
"N.nothing .....I'm clean ." Tony insisted knowing that wouldn't be good enough ."  
He stumbled trying to stand in heels , the cop caugh him .  
"Are you drunk young lady?" He asked with a full grip on him .  
" No sir I only had one drink." He replied .  
The cop smelled his neck rubbing on him when he heard another car door slam .  
" I'll take it from her officer Odin son ." The cool British accent called as he walked up to the perp.  
"Yes sir, " He replied .  
He looked him up and down .  
"What do we have here ?" The dark haired man asked the officer .  
" Well the suspect was speeding and appears to intoxicated. " the blond informed the raven haired detective .  
He stepped up to Tony who was still flushed from the alcohol and gripped his chin looking sternly into his glassy eyes .  
" Get him cuffed we are taking him into the station ." He said releasing his chin .  
" no please don't if my parents find out I will be in so much trouble , please is there anything I can do ?" Tony asked seemingly afraid .  
The blond pushed him against the car and proceeded to cuff him , he struggled .  
"No please I'll do anything , please ." He begged in an innocent voice .  
Officer laufeyson grabbed him by the arm and slammed him on the front hood of the sports car , tonys face now touching the cool paint , he felt roaming hands .  
" you know, anything can be a wide spectrum ." The dark haired officer commented .  
Tony stayed quiet .  
He heard the sound of a zipper and felt his panties pushed to the side .  
" Hmm so tight ." He commented brushing his fingers over the quivering hole .  
Tony blushed closing his eyes .  
He felt the man step closer feeling heat , the skirt was rucked up around his hips , then there was something hard beckoning entrance .  
He tensed up knowing it would hurt but the dark haired officer slowly slid his cock inside of him, all the way to the hit until their hips met.  
Tony was bitting his lip trying to stay quiet .  
Officer laufeyson rubbed his back and cuffed hands .  
"Such and obedient little girl , wonder what it would take to make you scream . Maybe if we told your daddy ." He whispered.  
Tonys eyes shot open at that and he began to struggle despite the fact he was held down .  
" No, please you promised , I gave you...please don't tell my daddy ." Tony exclaimed .  
Tony watched as the blonde officer stood by keeping an eye out .  
Then he felt the first slow drag of long hard cock before it resheated itself back inside tonys tight hot trembling body.  
The raven haired officer went just a little faster feeling the body tighten hearing the little mews, moans and whimpers , he grabbed a handful of short dark hair speaking directly into his ear ..  
"Getting a little loud aren't we? Definitely don't want daddy to hear ."  
The blond officer stepped to the side of the car close to tonys face and unzipped his pants his cock springing from the 2 folds proudly .  
Tony looked up at him bashfully seeing the Cock right in front of his face smelling the musky maness.  
The held each other's gaze , Tony gasped when the Officer hit nerves inside him .  
"There's the sweet spot , oohhh took sometime to find you ." He commented .  
Officer Odin son took advantage of tonys open mouth and shoved his cock between his lips feeling the warm saliva .  
He sighed feeling how good it was to have this moment .  
The dark haired officer picked up the speed pushing tonys left leg up on the car getting him at a deeper angle , tonys tanned legs spread on the front of the car while being poised from both ends as he whimpered .  
Officer laufeyson was close he would last much longer in this tight body . He fucked him deeper one last time spilling himself inside .  
Tony realise he didn't use a condom and felt all the more dirty for it, he felt cheap .  
The cock slipped from between his lips . He could breath again.  
Officer laufeyson walked back to his squad car not saying another word leaving officer Odin son to finish .  
The blond walked over to where tony was sprawled facedown on the car and turned him over .  
Tony could feel the cold steel against his back as his legs were spread wide open he could feel the previous officers release dripping out of him .  
The blonde pulled him into a sitting position , pushing his panties to the side and pushing his skirt further up .  
Tony wrapped his legs around the man's waist , officer Odin son leaned in kissing him for the first time that night , he lifted the tank top and played with the pert nipples hearing Rony gasp as he broke the kiss .  
The blonde smiled as he stroked his cock sliding it between tonys spread legs finally going balls deep inside the loose hole.  
Tony moaned , this man had girth it felt so nice to be filled now that he was a little loosened up.  
The blonde gripped the globes of his ass and fucked him relentlessly, Tony threw his head back feeling his prostate assaulted . His legs quivered around his waist , officer Odin son grabbed the right leg slinging it over his shoulder now long dicking him harder .  
Tony screamed ,"oh god!"  
The cop loved it he sucked on his neck and tony arched feeling his release closer and closer .  
He gripped his thighs tighter around the officer and bring his face in his thick neck gasping trying to hold off but it was too good .  
" officer --i--oh god- I'm !" He barely got it out before he was spilling all over himself shaking in the cops arms pressing his face closer into his neck breathing hard .  
The cop held him a little tighter , tonys release feeling his clamp down on his cock was too much , he bit into the neck he was sucking on and coated tonys insides with copious amounts of cum . It was spilling out around the sides of his cock mixed with the other semen .  
They stayed locked together for another solid moment , he could feel tony beginning to drift off , he was always so tired after a session with the two gods .  
The blonde released the hand cuffs rubbing tonys arms to help him get feeling back .  
Loki walked up beside him as he was pulling out and tucking himself back in his trousers tony StI'll slumped against him .  
Thor scooped him up in his arms looking to loki .  
"I will draw a hot bath." Was all he said , they made thier way to the elevator and went to their bathroom to setup.  
They reached the top level and loki ran hot water pouring oils in.  
When finished he magicked thier soiled clothes away while Thor slowly stepped into the water careful no to disturb Tony who was already asleep . Loki looked at Thor while carding his fingers through Tonys hair .  
"I believe he was right , I would like role playing ." Lokis smiled as Thor laughed at the goofy statement .


End file.
